The Past Always Catchs Up
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Toothless knew he couldn't run from his past forever, it was always going to catch up to him. No one can out run their past for long, let alone forever. When a army of Night Fury's comes to Berk and destroy's it, capturing Hiccup and Toothless and taking them to the ancient nest of Night Fury's, Toothless knew he had no more time, no more chances. It was the time to face the past.


**Alright guy's, I know I haven't written much in a while, but here is my NEW STORY titled "The Past Always Catchs Up", which is set in an AU and starts just after the events of Gift of the Night Fury. This fanfic will be a bit DARKER then most of the ones I've done before, I mean, REALLY dark. Also, Toothless is the main central character (Hiccup is still important, but isn't the main character) and will be getting much more screentime than most others (Except Hiccup or others).**

**Anyway's, with that said and done, let's get RIGHT into...**

**Chapter One: The Invasion of Berk**

* * *

It was the middle of the night on Berk, and inside the Haddock house, a certain Night Fury slept silently...well, as silently as a dragon who was having a nightmare could...

Toothless looked around Berk, it was burning and going up in flames. The Night Fury stumbled through the burning village with tears and shock, how did this happen?

Toothless looked down to see Hiccup's prosthetic covered in blood, and the dragon started weeping in sadness as he leaned his head down to nuzzle the prosthetic sadly.

At the sound of draconic chortling -the dragon equivalent of laughing- Toothless' head shot up and his eyes locked onto a big black then black Night Fury, its scales almost like a void as its eyes shun with a yellow malicious glow.

*No...I left you...I left you and your kingdom of blood behind...no...you...* Toothless mumbled in a panic, pain shooting through his chest as he failed to produce words.

*You never escaped, boy...We've always been waiting, and once you bonded with that weakling of a runt...we decided to make our move...* The Night Fury responded and then chortled, revealing its blood covered teeth...human blood...

*I can say you do choose the tastiest humans* The Night Fury taunted and Toothless screeched, shooting off one of his strongest plasma blasts at the big Night Fury.

It hit the big Night Fury with a bam, but when the smoke cleared...the Night Fury stood there unharmed, smirking and chuckling in a draconic fashion.

*You can escape, never...never...NEVER...NEVER!* The Night Fury screeched so loud that blood came from Toothless' ears, and the younger dragon hit the ground with a thud and a moan.

*I swore...I wouldn't let you hurt them...hurt...HIM* Toothless whined and the figure smirked as he approached.

*Ah, son, you'll never be better than me, you'll never be as good as me, YOUR NOTHING!* The Night Fury yelled and Toothless growled as his legs underneath himself.

*You're not my father! Not...not anymore...not after what happened...* Toothless growled and the Night Fury-Toothless' father passed around and growled.

*I raised you!* Toothless' father yelled and Toothless snarled.

*YOU TORTURED ME! RUINED MY LIFE! Is that what you call raising someone? B-beat...beat me and told me I was worthless...* Toothless moaned and took a deep breath, while his father just stood there unfazed.

*Its the only way to raise a proper prince to the Kingdom of Night Fury's, but I can say...you've disappointed me you useless runt, you were supposed to lead the Night Fury's in a way to take control of Midgard! To kill all the competition and make the world a peaceful place* Toothless' father yelled and Toothless growled, the younger dragon's eyes starting to glow a bit.

*That is NOT the way to achieve peace...you MONSTER...* Toothless snarled as a blue glow started coming from the younger Night Fury's spine, but the father Night Fury paid it no mind.

*I'm not the monster, you are...you get everybody around you killed. First your MOTHER, then your Night Fury FRIENDS, and now failed in stopping me from killing that runt of a human. You're a useless excuse for a Night Fury* Toothless' father stated and Toothless breathed in deeply before jumping at his father, screeching with his claws out as he fired a plasma blast, a bit of lightning somehow coming out from his mouth and hitting the dragon.

*WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE!* Toothless yelled and then hit the ground, and he shot his head up to see that he was in Hiccup's bedroom, and there was no noise or sound.

Toothless get up and went over to Hiccup's bed in a panic, looking the skinny figure over before sighing in relief that Hiccup was alright and alive.

*Just a nightmare...stupid nightmare...* Toothless mumbled as he breathed over Hiccup's thin form, and the boy slowly opened his eyes and turned to Toothless with a moan.

"Bud? W...w-what are you doing up so...so late?" Hiccup asked and Toothless whined, nuzzling Hiccup in worry and just to remind himself that what had happened was just a nightmare.

*I had a horrible nightmare* Toothless moaned, and even though Hiccup couldn't understand the words, he could understand what Toothless meant.

"Nightmare's huh? Its alright bud, whatever happened in it is not real...whatever scared you isn't real" Hiccup whispered and then smile, gesturing over to Toothless' bed.

"You can go back to bed, bud...it's alright" Hiccup whispered and Toothless thought about it before sighing and then placing his fore-paws on Hiccup's bed, using his hind legs to push himself onto the bed.

Now, Toothless was pretty big, and even though Hiccup had gotten a big bed Toothless was still quite big and his tail and wings hung off the bed limply as the dragon curled his body around Hiccup and pressed his head into the boy's chest.

"Ok...I guess you'll be sleeping next to me tonight..." Hiccup muttered shocked, and then quickly got over it before smiling and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Toothless, see you in the morning" Hiccup whispered and quickly fell asleep, but Toothless didn't fall asleep right away.

*It's very real, Hiccup...and my fear of it is just as real...* Toothless whispered weakly and took in a deep breath, pushing his head a bit deeper into Hiccup's chest before closing his acid green eyes.

*Alright...goodnight Hiccup, see you in the morning* Toothless mumbled before passing out from mental exhaustion.

* * *

Little did Toothless knew that just a few short miles away, his father and around five other Night Fury's stood upon a sea-stack, observing the island of Berk with slit pupils.

*Are you sure my...son is here?* Toothless' father asked and one of the other Night Fury's nodded.

*Yes, Rex, we've spotted Midnight flying around this island...and we've managed to learn from that Terror that he now calls himself Toothless* The other Night Fury responded and Toothless' father-Rex snarled.

*Does my son think he can hide from me by changing his name and running to a backwater island? No...tomorrow, we make our move. We get that runt and we burn this island to the ground before sundown. Nothing allowed to survive...* Rex stated and then took in a deep breath, turning to two Night Fury's.

*Utile, Malum, go and round up the army. Get them here at mid-day exactly...we strike and get my son, and make sure that island is nothing but dust before sunset* Rex commanded and Utile and Malum nodded, both turning around and flying off into the distance as Rex turned back, growling.

*I'm gonna make sure that after we get my useless excuse for an heir back that he never attempts to escape again...* Rex stated and the other Fury's nodded as they observed the island with mild curiosity and mild rage.

* * *

When everybody on Berk woke up, there was a sorta cold chill in the air and the sky was clouded over. Hiccup had chalked it up as "the usual weather of Berk", but Toothless didn't let himself get comfy or relaxed once.

Toothless, despite hating his former life and his former name as if it was the plague and the Red Death combined, still somewhat believed in the basic Night Fury beliefs. Unlike Humans or other dragons, Night Fury's didn't believe in Gods, but rather in a universal state of judgment.

The universal state of judgment was the belief that the universe would judge an individual based on their past and present actions during moments of high importance. Bad people would be killed for their wrongs, good people rewards for striving for peace.

The state of judgment had a separate branch, called the Destiny of All and One. Basically, it was that everyone had their unique destiny upon birth, that they were created for such a purpose.

Toothless generally believed this to be hogwash, the elders had said his destiny was to be King of the Night Fury's but yet he wasn't, so it was obvious that some of it were made up. But Toothless had noticed that SOME of it seemed, partially, true.

There was a thing believe in that the universe would warn special individuals of upcoming events based on weather. Sunny meant peaceful, rainy meant sad or mourning, thundering meant great anger or rage, and cloudly...cloudly meant that a great battle was to take place.

So when Toothless woke up to find the skies around Berk cloudly after FIVE WEEKS of pure sunshine, Toothless was on edge, to say the least. He didn't leave Hiccup's side, nor did he calm down and stop observing the area around him.

"Toothless, it's alright...geez, what's got you so worked up today, buddy?" Hiccup asked worried as he patted Toothless on the head, but Toothless only growled.

*I may not believe in what most of my culture says, but even this weather is setting off alarm bells* Toothless growled and Hiccup shook his head, slowly but surely getting onto Toothless' back.

"How about we go for a flight? Not too high, but just high enough for you to see into the distance and realize no one is coming..." Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed, that boy always knew what was wrong with him when it mattered most.

*Alright...I guess it could help...* Toothless mumbled and shot into the air the second his tail fin was opened, and as soon as they got to a high enough position, Toothless started looking around.

After spotting zero ships, humans, or other kinds of attack. Toothless started to relax, eventually turning to Hiccup and purring.

"See! It's alright bud, no one is coming to hurt us" Hiccup stated and Toothless took a deep breath, and prepared to go back to the ground, but glanced to his left just out of pure curiosity to see the sea-stacks.

Toothless immediately regretted that decision when he saw over five hundred different flying figures, making their way towards Berk. And the one thing Toothless could make out was the thing that made Toothless freeze in fear.

These dragons were Night Fury's, and there was only one group of Night Fury's left in existence, and there was only one reason they would be coming to Berk...

*HICCUP!* Toothless snarled and jerked to the left, pointing his head at the approaching army of Night Fury's, and once Hiccup saw them, he was ecstatic.

"Other Night Fury's! My gods, your not alone bud! This is amazing" Hiccup whispered and Toothless snarled loudly, mad.

*This is in no way amazing, I can forgive you for not knowing how SERIOUS this is, but FOCUS! We could DIE!* Toothless snarled and Hiccup looked down at him confused.

"Toothless, what? Why aren't you happy? There's other Night Fury's!" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head, growled as he glided down to the ground.

Toothless pushed Hiccup off and then proceeded to perform the gesture of a dragon attacking someone, ripping their head off and tearing them to bits, and Hiccup immediately paled as he finally realized the situation.

"They're...they're not coming here peacefully...are they?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded and gave Hiccup the look, that serious 'get to your battle stations its go time' look that he had only used once before, during the battle of the Red Death.

"Oh for Thor's sake!" Hiccup yelled and imminently ran, finding his father just outside the Great Hall as he talked with Gobber. Toothless was not far behind, in fact, the Night Fury was already starting to gesture for people to go to the Great Hall.

"Hiccup...what's going on? Why are you so...out of breath?" Gobber asked confused as to why Hiccup would be running so fast, and Hiccup looked up with a pale face and wide eyes.

"We need...we need to prepare for an attack..." Hiccup whispered and slowly got up, and Stoick looked down at Hiccup with a serious face.

"Who is attacking?" Stoick asked and Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, trying to the best choice of words for his next sentence.

"Umm...we may have spotted a pack of Night Fury's making their way here...and Toothless did not seem to like them...at all..." Hiccup whispered and Stoick's face paled, which made Hiccup's pale even more at the sight of STOICK the VAST being scared.

"Dear Odin...one Night Fury during raids was bad enough...but...how many did you see?" Stoick asked and Hiccup took in deep panting breaths, trying to come up with a good number.

"Maybe five hundred...five hundred and fifty?" Hiccup suggested and both Stoick and Gobber paled.

"Dear Mother of Thor...EVERYBODY! INTO THE GREAT HALL NOW!" Stoick yelled and everybody started making their way to the Great Hall, Toothless pushing slow people to get to the Hall faster.

Hiccup ran up to Toothless, and jumped onto the dragons back, quickly hooking the line onto the saddle.

"Bud, we-we need to get the riders and get to the Great Hall..." Hiccup stated and Toothless nodded as he shot off like a bullet to the Academy.

Just twenty minutes later, and Hiccup and Toothless were the last of the people to enter the Great Hall as Stoick got up on the table, making sure EVERYBODY could see and hear him.

"QUIET!" Stoick yelled and all the mumering voices ceased, as Hiccup and Toothless both climbed onto the table behind Stoick.

"Thank you...it has come to my attention that...a pack of wild Night Fury's are on their way here...and there is a big chance they have come with the intent to kill" Stoick stated and Mildew spoke up, much to Hiccup's annoyance and Toothless' impatience.

"SEE! That Night Fury has been leading his friends here to take us all out! I say we kill it right now! And why not get rid of the rest of the Dragons whilst at it?" Mildew began and some voices started agreeing, both Toothless snarled.

*How dare you say that I would betray my home for a pack of bloodthirsty Night Fury's? I may want to have other Night Fury's around, but not THOSE Night Fury's, I would rather those Night Fury's burn in Helheim* Toothless snarled, and Hiccup glared at Mildew.

"Ok Mildew, you've gonna pretty far before. But now you've CROSSED the line and broken one to MANY branches. Toothless would NEVER, NEVER betray us. He has risked his life for mine more times than I can count, so don't you dare say that's he's betrayed us" Hiccup stated angrily and Mildew scoffed.

"Ok then, if this Night Fury is on our side, then it should show us where the weak points of Night Fury's are, so we have an advantage" Mildew stated and everyone spoke up, agreeing and Hiccup sighed, but Toothless nodded.

*Fine, if this shows you that I'm on your side, then so be it* Toothless stated and brought his claws up to his stomach.

*Their's only one weak spot on a Night Fury, and that's the underbelly, right between the ribs. You see, Night Fury skeletons can withstand a thousand-foot drop and keep the dragon alive, so no ax or sword is gonna get through it* Toothless explained and used gestures, to get his point across.

"Toothless, you didn't have too..." Hiccup began but Toothless nodded stiffly.

*It doesn't matter, what matters is that we're ready to fight them when they get here* Toothless stated and gave Hiccup a look, and Hiccup sighed while nodding.

"I hope your right bud" Hiccup whispered and Stoick spoke up again with a cough.

"Now that...THAT is out of the way, we can begin to plan a strategy to..." Stoick began but stopped at Toothless' soft growl.

*Stop...I hear something...* Toothless growled and then realized what he was hearing, plasma blasts. Lots of them, traveling very fast through the air.

*GET DOWN!* Toothless roared and leaped over Hiccup, wrapping the boy up in his wings as the doors to the Great Hall exploded, and the mountainside was utterly bombarded with plasma blasts.

Suddenly, the blasts started hitting the ground and caused massive cracks to form in the floor and ceiling. Chunks of the Great Hall's roof came down as stone and dirt came flooding in, Humans and Dragons alike screeching and screaming to get away from the destruction.

Suddenly, the floor started breaking apart as the caves beneath Berk gave way, causing the Great Hall to collapse in itself and for a small chunk of the Berkian population that was in the Hall to get shoved down into the tunnels, and this included Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless grunted as he hit the ground of a tunnel with a slam, a piece of stone landing on his side and creating a gash that started oozing dark red blood. Hiccup was in his wings, struggling to get out as Toothless felt a bunch of debris pinning his hind-legs and tail.

"Toothless! LET ME OUT!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless let go with a screech of pain, and Hiccup hit the floor with a cough as the dust settled around them.

Hiccup looked around, and his heart stopped when he realized that the hole they came in from was completely plugged up with debris. And that they would need to find another way around to get out.

Also, another bad thing was that Toothless' tail and hind-legs were trapped under a piece of a statue from the Great Hall, and Hiccup couldn't lift it by himself.

"Oh shit! Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and immediately grabbed onto the dragon's head, said dragon hissing in pain as the statue shifted and put more pressure on his tail.

*Arhhhh...crap...damn it, get this thing off my tail before it...ahhh! B-breaks something!* Toothless yelled and gestured to the broken piece of a statue, and Hiccup shook his head with wide eyes.

"I...I can't...I'm not strong enough too..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless rolled his eyes.

*Do you think I expected you to really hold up that entire thing? Just use a piece of metal stick or something and jam it under the statue, you only need to lift it enough for me to...OW! Slid my t-tail out! And could you hurry up?* Toothless asked/begged and took in deep breaths.

HIccup nodded and glanced around, and quickly found a long metal 'stick' on the ground which he jammed under the statue, pushing down hard and hard.

*Come on, ughhh, just a bit more...THERE!* Toothless yelled and pulled his tail and hind-legs free, and not a second later did the metal 'stick' snap in half and the statue falls back down.

*Ok, that was close...* Toothless mumbled as he got upright, turning to survey both himself and Hiccup for injuries now that he wasn't preoccupied with getting unstuck.

Hiccup only had bruises and a few cuts here or there, but almost nothing serious, no broken bones or large bleeding wounds.

Toothless' tail and hind-legs weren't broken, thank the gods, but they were bruised pretty badly and had a boatload of cuts all over them. As for the rest of the young Night Fury, he had a pretty bad gash on his side but it had stopped bleeding and he had a few bruises here or there.

"W-we need to find a way out of here..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless nodded, gesturing for Hiccup to get on his back. Hiccup quickly did so, opening the tail fin as Toothless launched off the ground and started gliding down the just barely wide enough tunnels.

After about fifteen minutes of gliding and searching, they found a tunnel with a bright light at the end of it, so they quickly glided down it and ended up emerging out of the tunnels and above the fields of Berk.

And just ahead of them was total carnage, the entirety of Berk was on fire, Vikings and Dragons were facing off against the Night Fury's, the flames rising so high into the sky that Toothless would not be able to fly over.

"Shit! We need to get into the battle before this gets any worse" Hiccup yelled over the sounds of screaming and yelling, and Toothless nodded while angling himself towards the village.

But out of nowhere, a black blur SLAMMED into Toothless and brought both itself and Toothless to the ground in a dust cloud.

Toothless got up with a cough, Hiccup falling off his back with the now broken saddle and tail fin hanging uselessly on his body. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup and was relieved when the boy nodded and moaned.

"Did you f-feel that? Oh, of course, you felt that...stupid question" Hiccup mumbled as he stood up, his prosthetic slightly bent from the long fall. Toothless heard the sound of a plasma blast and he jumped over Hiccup, and just as a plasma blast proceeded to strike his side, not injuring him in the slightest.

Toothless looked up at the sound of chuckling, his pupils shrinking to slits as his draconic heart started pounding against his ribcage. As the dust cleared, the ominous figure of Rex started walking towards the two with a smirk.

Toothless didn't have a smirk, nor did he have any emotions beyond fear and serious rage, how dare his dung-excuse for a father come back and try to RUIN his life?

*Hiccup...get somewhere safe...* Toothless whispered and gestured, but Hiccup shook his head.

"No bud, I need to..." Hiccup began but Toothless snarled, gesturing towards the best hiding spot, which was a large stone embedded in the ground.

*No buds or buts, get your skinny ass behind that rock and DON'T come out unless I say so...NOW!* Toothless yelled and Hiccup stumbled back in shock before nodding and stumbling over to the rock.

*Ah, Midnight, you thought I wouldn't find you? You made it easy, word travels fast about a Night Fury killing the Red Death* Rex stated and Toothless snarled, the two Fury's circling each other.

*My name is Toothless, and to be fair, I thought you would have given up searching for me after I ran away and stated I hated you and your Kingdom and never wanted to see either again...* Toothless snarled with his usual sarcasm underlined with a serious tone.

*How could I? I had no other sons or daughters, and I needed an heir* Rex stated and Toothless growled, plasma filling the back of his throat as Rex got closer.

*If you think I'm coming with, father, then your even crazier then I thought. I'd rather die than go back their* Toothless stated, saying the word Dad like it was poison on the tongue.

*Well, then I guess I'll just have to drag you kicking and screaming...and spend a few years to fix you into a proper heir to the throne* Rex stated and Toothless took in a shuddering breath.

*You'll waste years of your life...Go ahead, I'd like to see the look on your face when you realize I'm not an impressionable little fledgling anymore. Plus...Mom made sure to teach me to never be the person you are...* Toothless growled and Rex chortled.

*That'll change after some torture...maybe killing a few of those two-legged mammals will teach you a lesson* Rex remarked and Toothless snarled loudly, lowering his body a bit.

*Never, I will not ALLOW THAT!* Toothless yelled and lept, claws and teeth out as plasma shot out of his mouth. Rex was pushed back a good few feet but otherwise didn't fall over.

*Gods, your still a weakling* Rex remarked and swung his claws, hitting Toothless in the shoulder and creating a long red gash in it.

Toothless quickly lept high and landed on Rex's back, clawing and biting at every inch of black hide that presented itself to him. Rex started trying to buck the small dragon off him, but Toothless was PISSED and had a strong grip.

*That's for Mom!* another slash, *That's for Berk!* another slash, *AND THIS IS FOR THREATENING HICCUP!* Toothless yelled and stabbed his claws deep into his father's back, but Rex only grunted and finally managed to buck Toothless off.

Rex lept onto Toothless and started tearing into the younger dragon, making sure that as he clawed through scale after scale that it hurt just as much as a wound from a ballista.

Suddenly, a large metal pole SLAMMED into Rex's head and the dragon stumbled back as Hiccup stood there, panting as he held onto the pole.

*I thought I banished you to the sulking rock?!* Toothless yelled with a sarcastic tone, and Hiccup shrugged.

"I like hitting people with poles, specifically people who try and hurt my best friend," Hiccup remarked and Rex got up, looking at Hiccup with a glare.

*So this is the young two-leg you chose over being a King...you could have at least gotten one of them with two legs* Rex remarked and Toothless snarled, getting up and pushing Hiccup behind him.

*Hiccup...get back to the rock...let me handle this* Toothless stated and Hiccup understood wordlessly, making his way back over to the rock.

*Maybe you'll break if I hurt your little friend?* Rex remarked and lept at Hiccup, but Toothless barreled into the bigger older Night Fury's stomach and caused both to miss, flying just over Hiccup's head as the boy ducked.

Toothless stabbed his claws into the space between the ribs on Rex's chest, and the older Night Fury took in a sharp breath before grabbing onto Toothless' front-legs and twisting them HARD, a loud snapping coming from them.

*ARGHHHHH!* Toothless screamed as he was kicked away, his broken fore-paws unable to help him get up fully. Rex laughed and turned towards Hiccup, who was hiding behind the rock with the metal pole.

Rex lept and pinned Hiccup, the pole rolling across the grassy ground before coming to a stop at the base of the rock. Rex leaned down and prepared a plasma blast, small but definitely hot.

*Which part should I burn first? Maybe the one good leg? Or how about the arms?* Rex remarked and Toothless took in deep panting breaths, his eyes begging for Rex to not hurt Hiccup.

*Please, he's innocent, just let him go...please...* Toothless begged and Rex hummed.

*Maybe...no* Rex remarked and laughed, shooting a small stream of fire from out of his mouth and using it to start burning Hiccup's arms, much to the boy's cries of pain.

Toothless closed his eyes, first he saw his mother dying of disease, then he saw his Berkian friends being executed by his father...then he saw an image of Hiccup burnt to a crisp, Rex laughing and eating the remains of his last true family member.

*No...* Toothless snarled and opened his eyes, but they were different. The green of his eyes glowed bright green with a small blue tint as the Night Fury stood up, his fore-legs giving protest but yet compelling as if they were not broken.

Rex looked to see Toothless' eyes with no pupils, just a bright glow of green energy as lightning started flowing beneath and on the scales on Toothless' hide, the dragon snarling as he stumbled forward.

*Kill my friends...let my mother die...try to KILL MY HICCUP?!* Toothless roared and leaped, shooting a beam of green and blue plasma out of his mouth, the beam colliding with Rex and causing the dragon to stumbled back and away from Hiccup.

Toothless leaped as lightning grew and pulsating all over his body, and he stabbed Rex in the back as lightning poured from his claws and into Rex's now injured body.

*RGHHHH* Rex screamed as Toothless shoved his claws just that bit deeper. Rex then wildly bucked Toothless off, and the dragon landed on the ground in a heap, but he quickly got up.

Toothless started stalking towards a now SCARED Rex, the Night Fury backing up as Toothless' snarled angrily. Toothless made a move to charge, but before he could, a knife found its way into his stomach.

Toothless coughed as the glow in his eyes disappeared and he returned to normal, collapsing to the ground in a heap as Mildew stood over him. Mildew pulled the knife out of Toothless' stomach and quickly charged at Rex, only to get blasted by the older dragon.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled and ran from his hiding spot, survival be damned, he cared about Toothless more. Hiccup skidded to the stop right next to Toothless, he pulled off his riding vest and then his shirt, pressing the green fabric against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Rex walked over and smirked, looking over the defeated duo with a feeling of satisfaction, the Night Fury leader than turned to the village and growled.

*NIGHT FURYS! Capture all the surviving villagers and take them back to the Kingdom as PRISONERS! Malum, Utile, take Midn-Toothless and his human to the cells as well* Rex roared and all the Night Fury's nodded and bowed, but Toothless passed out before he could roar some sorta plea for the Berkian's to continue fighting.

* * *

Toothless slowly but slowly returned to consciousness, his first question is what the hell just happened? Toothless couldn't remember until he opened his eyes to see stone all around him, dark stone walls with burning fire pits lining the corners.

*No...no, no, no, no...* Toothless mumbled as he tried standing up, only to collapse with a cry of pain as a jolt of cold icy PAIN came from his front paws.

That's when it all came back, the battle, the army, his father...

Toothless took in a deep breath and slowly but surely managed to lay flat on his belly, he then put his hind-legs beneath him and took a deep breath before pushing with his fore-legs.

It hurt, but it helped get Toothless onto his hind-legs, as it was the only way the Night Fury was gonna be able to walk around. Toothless took a deep breath and started wobbling over to the exit of the cave, doing his hardest to keep himself balanced.

He made it to the exit and glanced around. Nobody, no one. Toothless guessed that they thought that a dragon with his fore-legs broken wouldn't be able to walk or run away, and in most cases, they would be right.

But not with Toothless, he had lived around Hiccup and had seen humans walking up close, he was the closest thing to a non-human master of walking on both hind-legs and all fours.

Toothless made his way down the hall, grunting each time he hit his head against the ceiling. The tunnels of the healing center were not very high and Toothless was quite high when he stood on his hind-legs.

Toothless turned to go down a left hall but froze when he saw multiple other Night Fury's chatting, he was about to turn again and quickly run but the Fury's saw him.

*Shit! He's awake! GET HIM!* One of the Night Fury's yelled, and they all broke into a sprint towards the now leaving Toothless. But Toothless could only move so fast on his hind-legs and the other Fury's quickly caught up to him and jumped onto him.

*GET OFF ME!* Toothless roared as he struggled and withered, but it was no use. Without working fore-legs, Toothless couldn't stand up, much less run away or fight back.

The Night Fury's quickly grabbed a thick vine and started to tie Toothless up, and when he tried struggling against the vine, he found it impossible to do so.

*What the hell is this made out of?!* Toothless remarked with a grunt as he struggled against the very thick vines that were wrapped around his wings, legs, and torso.

*It's made out of vines coated in melted Night Fury scales, strengthing it up to the same strength as your hide* One of the Night Fury's remarked as if it was the simplest thing in the world, while another flew off and then quickly returned with Rex.

*He is awake, my lord* The Night Fury stated and backed up, while Rex leaned down and put his eyes on the same level as Toothless' eyes, both pairs pupils slits as one was angry while the other was scared.

*Oh...hey...* Toothless mumbled sarcastically and Rex smirked as he leaned back, his wings fidgiting a couple of times as the king thought.

*We'll be having words, later, son* Rex told Toothless, who's pupils shrank even smaller at the words. Rex always said that when he planned on beating Toothless, and now was obviously no different.

*But first, we need to put something in place...tell me, healers, is my son and that one-legged mammal bonded?* Rex asked and one of the healers stepped forward.

*No, when concerning the psychic bond, then they are not anywhere near bonded* The healer answered and Rex smirked, glancing over at a struggling Toothless.

*Force the bond onto them, and if it doesn't work...well...at least that one-leg will be out of the picture. And if it does work, then I can use the one-leg as a tool to get to him...perfect...win-win all around* Rex remarked as he got up and flew away, all of the healers nodding.

*Go get the human, we'll get the Night Fury into the chamber* A healing dragon stated and another nodded before flying off, as Toothless struggled even more.

*What are you gonna do to me?!* Toothless roared and one of the healers smirked.

*We're gonna force the psychic bond onto you and that mammal you seem to care about more than your own life...I've never forced a bond before, I cannot WAIT to see how it works* The healer remarked as two Fury's dragged Toothless and another returned with an unconscious Hiccup.

*Hiccup! HICCUP! WAKE UP!* Toothless roared as they were dragged into the room, but yet Hiccup didn't stir. Toothless turned to the healers with a snarl as he struggled more.

*What did you DO to him?!* Toothless asked and one of the healers glanced back.

*Simple sleeping potion, nothin's waking him up from that for a good three more hours* The healer responded and quickly turned away.

Once they were in the center of the chamber, the dragons rolled Toothless onto his back and placed Hiccup beside him, also on his back. One dragon went over to the corner and brought back a bowl of salt and a bowl of some weird purple liquid.

*Perform the procedure...* A Night Fury said from off to the side, and the other Fury's nodded. One Fury picked up the bowl in its mouth and started spreading the salt in thin lines across Toothless and Hiccup's bodys, while another heating up the other bowl.

*Get their mouths open* The healer stated and the Fury's nodded, quickly forcing Toothless and Hiccup's mouths into an open position. One Fury moved over with the heated up liquid, and slowly poured half it down each of the two's throats.

Once they finished with the liquid, Hiccup started glowing a slight green while Toothless glowed a slight greenish purple. And then Hiccup started screaming, struggling in his sleep as the bond attempted to work.

*You're killing him!?* Toothless yelled in anger and tried to break free, but before he could, Hiccup went silent and still as the Fury's nodded.

*It worked, surprising, the bond only has a 35 percent chance of working* The healer stated as two Fury's arrived, one with brown eyes and another with amber eyes.

*We're here to take the prisoners known as one-legged mammal and Midnight to the cells* The guards remarked and the healers nodded, the two guards gesturing for other dragons to enter.

Whilst four Fury's moved Toothless and one moved Hiccup, Toothless struggled the entire time.

*MY NAME IS TOOTHLESS!* Toothless roared to the guards, who were not listening to him worth a damn.

* * *

As Toothless was being dragged into the dark cells deep within the ancient nest of the Night Fury's, he was, of course, being as much of a sarcastic ass as he could.

*Oh, this place looks the same. You guys could have cleaned it up while I was gone, I mean, does it REALLY need to be this damp and dark...and moist...* Toothless remarked and then grunted as he was thrown into a cell with bars.

Hiccup was thrown in as well, the still unconscious boy colliding with Toothless, earning a grunt from both while the guards sealed the bars.

*Hey! HEY! COULD YOU AT LEAST UNTIE ME?* Toothless roared and the guards scoffed while smirking.

*You got into those vines, get yourself out* The guard remarked and Toothless rolled his eyes.

It took Toothless thirty-seven minutes to get out of them, and at that point, it was only because a guard got annoyed enough and untied the dragon while the other guards held Toothless down.

Once they left the cell with Toothless till contained, the dragon grabbed Hiccup and dragged him over to the wall as the guards just kept watch.

Toothless leaned Hiccup up against the wall, making sure the boy was comfy before he himself leaned against the stone cavern wall and slid down to the ground with a huff of discomfort.

*I've had better prison cells then this...well, not really, but you catch the meaning, or did it fly over your heads?* Toothless remarked with that cheesy voice and the guards groaned.

*What? Too long of a wingspan for you to match?* Toothless asked and the guards growled.

*Oh? Am I insulting you? Are my jokes to faster and smart for you to understand? Or am I just annoying? Like your wing-whistle* Toothless remarked, remembering how touchy a Night Fury could get if the whistle their wings make was insulted.

*ARGHHH! Let's just leave the bugger alone, not like he can get out with these indestructible bars, he would need the...nevermind, let's just go* The guard muttered and all the guards left immediately, and Toothless smirked after they were out of view.

*Thank gods, I thought they would never leave* Toothless mumbled and then turned to Hiccup, who was still asleep and obviously dreaming.

Toothless moved over slightly and nuzzled Hiccup, making the boy untense in his sleep, like a metal coil being uncoiled slowly but surely.

*Alright...time to get out of here, these bars can't be that indestructible, and those idiots didn't think to muzzle me or keep me tied up* Toothless mumbled as he got up painfully and walked over to the door, and then shot off a plasma blast.

The plasma blast hit the metal, and smoke filled the air. Three seconds later, and the smoke cleared to undamaged bars.

The bars weren't even scratched, so Toothless tried denting them. That didn't work. Then he tried a stronger plasma blast, but yet it didn't work...

Seven minutes later and Toothless collapsed next to Hiccup panting, black smoke rising from his mouth as his chest heaved up and down, up and down like a below.

*Ok...maybe those bars ARE indestructible...* Toothless whispered between pants, eventually laying his head down and glancing at Hiccup every now and again.

And Toothless realized that if the bond had worked, then Hiccup would...would be able to understand him. Toothless knew that Vikings didn't respond well to new random ideas, but Hiccup was not a random Viking, he was a Haddock and his best friend.

Toothless thought it through, and then immediately decided he wouldn't speak to Hiccup imminently...but he would have to. He couldn't be mute for the rest of time, and Hiccup had to know, whether or not it was the right time.

So Toothless rested, sometimes taking short naps or pacing around to get the feel and size of the cell down into his brain, it hurt to walk but his front-legs had already started healing, thanks to the famous healing speed of Night Fury's.

The cell was big enough for him and Hiccup to have their space, but any more and it would start to be cramped. Which worried Toothless, as he didn't know how many more people might get stuffed into the cell.

After what felt like hours, as Toothless closed his eyes and took a deep long breath, Hiccup's eyes shot open and the small boy coughed and wheezed as he slowly woke up.

"Wh-what...happened..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless' eyes shot open, the dragon shooting around to Hiccup and moving towards the boy, nuzzling him and purring in worry.

Hiccup glanced around, and eventually started to get up, his prosthetic cracked a bit and struggling to work. Hiccup got up fully, and then moved over to the bars and started banging on them, hitting them, pulling on them.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! LET US OUT!" Hiccup yelled and no one answered, and Toothless sighed. He knew he had to talk to Hiccup, but it felt too soon. But...well, he would never be any more ready.

*Hiccup, stop* Toothless stated and Hiccup froze, immediately shooting around and looking around the dark cell.

"Who said that?! Toothless, did you hear that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took a deep breath, it was too late to back out now.

*I did* Toothless answered and Hiccup turned around, searching for the source of the voice. This almost made Toothless chuckle, but it didn't, he would have if he weren't in a jail cell and it wasn't THIS serious.

"Alright, who's talking?" Hiccup asked, or rather, demanded as he tried to search for some unknown figure. Toothless sighed and nudged Hiccup, who turned around.

*I'm talking, Hiccup. It's me, Toothless...* Toothless told Hiccup, who stared at Toothless for exactly three seconds before starting to stumble back.

"Ok, now I'm going crazy. First the Night Fury army thing, then Mildew stabbing you, and now you talking! This makes no god damn sense!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless sighed, maybe he shouldn't have brought it up.

*Hiccup, calm down, this is very real and your panic is very discomforting when I could very well be explaining this to you* Toothless whispered comfortingly, and Hiccup took in a deep breath before collapsing to the ground.

*Hiccup!* Toothless yelled and quickly nuzzled the deeply breathing Hiccup, who had his eyes closed and was humming.

*Hiccup, are you alright?* Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, just...just taking this in..." Hiccup mumbled and opened his eyes, turning to Toothless with a look of acceptance.

"This is real...isn't it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded with a huff of air, the huff making Hiccup's hair move slightly and warming the young boy's cold skin.

*Yeah...this is real...as much as I'd wish we were on Berk and not here...and that this hadn't happened...but its reality...and we can't change time* Toothless whispered and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Holy Thor, we can actually talk to each other now...this is...well..." Hiccup mumbled and moved back over to the wall, sitting against it as Toothless moved over to his side and curling up next to him.

*Different* Toothless mumbled and Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, but...I mean, its sort of a good thing, I mean, now we can actually understand each other down to the word" Hiccup mumbled and then took in a deep breath.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't do it sooner?" Hiccup asked curiously and confused, and Toothless sighed while looking down.

*Hiccup, I didn't do this to you...in fact, I had no choice in this. We're prisoners right now, our capturers did this* Toothless stated and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Could you do what 'they' did sooner?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

*Yes...but there was a good 65 percent change that you would have died if I performed it...it's pure luck that you survived the procedure when they did it...* Toothless explained and took a deep breath.

*I hope you understand why I didn't do it, I was...scared. I would rather live within a world with you but without being able to talk to you, then in a world without you* Toothless admitted, and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah...I can't say I'd do anything different in your place" Hiccup mumbled and took a deep breath, eventually turning to Toothless.

"Alright...so who are our captures? I mean, they're Night Fury's, but what else?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took a deep breath, debating whether or not to tell him.

*Hiccup, I've met these guys before...they're my birth pack...the pack I was born into...* Toothless mumbled and Hiccup' eyes widened.

"What?!" Hiccup yelled in shock, and Toothless took a deep breath.

*And that dragon I fought? Yep...that's my father, my psychopath of a father who wants to achieve peace through blood* Toothless muttered and, if it was possible, Hiccup's eyes got even wider.

"Ok, I know I've said this a lot, but what the actual hell?! Your father is a psychopath? And this...THIS is your old pack? The pack you were BORN into?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded with a roll of his eyes.

*You could have just said I have very serious daddy issues and that would have summed it up* Toothless muttered and Hiccup took in deep breaths, still looking at Toothless.

"Toothless...explain...please..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless took in one breath before glancing around and starting.

*I was born into this nest and lived a life of constant pain, if I so much as BLINKED wrong then my father would beat me. He constantly tried to make me like him, to groom the perfect 'heir'* Toothless explained and took a moment to continue.

*My mother taught me otherwise, made me who I am...its her I have to thank for not killing you, she always said to never kill or attack without reason, and to always be kind to others* Toothless explained and Hiccup took in a sharp breath.

"Where...where is your mother?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

*Five feet in the ground...dead. It happened when I had just turned fifteen, my mother had been getting worse and worse health wise and after my hatch-day...she just fell ill...and my father never once sought out a cure...and she died just before my seventeenth hatch-day* Toothless growled and took in a deep breath.

*After that, I got so angry and fed up with this place that I left, my reasoning was that there was nothing good left for me here. I had no siblings, at least any that liked me. My father was an asshole, and my mother was now dead* Toothless explained and Hiccup had a look of pity.

"Toothless...I am so...so sorry you had to go through that, bud...I know how it feels to be an outcast...and to lose your mother" Hiccup whispered and Toothless nodded.

*I've...I've heard about Valka...your mother. When you were unconscious after the Red Death fight, Stoick kept telling you all about her... just in case you didn't wake up...* Toothless responded and then the two went silent, and then Hiccup spoke up.

"How...how old are you? I mean, I'm sixteen, but I've never been able to ask you..." Hiccup asked and Toothless smirked.

*I'm 28 years old, old enough in dragon years to be your parent or very older sibling* Toothless stated for reference, and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Holy...wait, what do you mean in dragon years?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath while rolling his eyes, Hiccup was sometimes too curious for either of their own goods.

*We both age at the same rate and there is no difference. I'm 28 years old, not 4 years old in human terms. I'm 28 in human terms, same in Dragon terms* Toothless explained and took a deep breath.

*What I mean is, is that I am a hatchling until age 1, a fledgling until age 5, and an adult at age 8. I can mate and start a family at age 10, and am considered fully grown by age 12* Toothless explained and Hiccup hummed.

"That's way different to how humans grow...which I guess makes sense, I mean, your not gonna have the same maturing rate as humans. In fact, yours is faster" Hiccup brought up and Toothless titled his head.

*At what age are humans considered adults?* Toothless asked and Hiccup knew Toothless would never let it go once he answered.

"18...so technically...I'm not an adult..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless just stared for exactly three seconds before a smirk slowly but surely formed on the onyx dragon's face.

"Don't say it! Don't SAY IT! DONT DO IT!" Hiccup demanded with a stern face, and Toothless' face just lit up with a smile of pure mischievousness.

*Oh come on, fledgling, you can't say that to an adult, now can you?* Toothless brought up and Hiccup groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his face.

"Oh, gods please stop..." Hiccup mumbled and Toothless sighed, his smirk slowly fading to a look of thought.

After a few moments of silence, Hiccup scooted over to Toothless and leaned against the dragon's side, laying his head on Toothless' side and listening to the dragon's breathing.

"So what's the plan? How are we gonna get out of here?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

*I don't know...but I'll figure it out, I promise...* Toothless explained and Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths while laying his head against Toothless' paw and curling up.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me up when something happens or you have a plan..." Hiccup mumbled and eventually fell asleep, and Toothless slowly but surely curled up around the sleeping boy and cuddled him against his chest and stomach.

*Oh...Hiccup...I promise, I won't let my father get to you, and I will get us out of here* Toothless whispered and slowly but surely fell asleep alongside Hiccup, the two sleeping soundly in a place not meant for so good sleeping.

* * *

**Alright, let me answer some questions right out of the bat.**

**1\. Rex is only just a bit bigger than Toothless, and has yellow eyes. Toothless' mother (Who is unnamed at this point) had green eyes. The reason for this is because i wanted to show that because Toothless' eyes are a bit greener then yellow, he's way more like his mother than his father.**

**2\. Rex is insane, he's WAY older than Toothless and is OBSESSED with this idea of peace through blood, to the point of not caring for his mate and children. **

**3\. Toothless' mom is truelove dead at this point, no twists that she's alive or something, she's 100% DEAD at this point. And at some point in the future, I want to have a scene where Toothless visits the place they buried her and talks to her.**

**4\. That lightning thing Toothless did...well, its in this AU/my head canon that Night Fury's have a lightning power where they can create and manipulate electricity, but it only works if A, the dragon is a Titan Wing (Toothless isn't) or B, the Dragon is REALLY angry, and Toothless was VERY angry when Rex started to hurt Hiccup.**

**5\. The Night Fury nest is big...like, REALLY big. We'll see that soon enough, but its WAY bigger than Berk.**

**Ok, if you have any other questions, just ask and I'll answer truthfully with no misdirection unless it has to do with MAJOR plot points.**

**Ok, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
